The Maiden in Gotham
by kmc443
Summary: Batman investigates a case of men being attacked, only to be outmatched by the culprit in question


The night is unusually warm in Gotham. The city is bathed in a layer of humidity, as the bitter air snakes the alleyways. Batman is perched on a stone gargoyle, his cape flowing in the air. Small streaks of sweat drip from his grizzled face, his body as unmoving as the gargoyle he sits on. There have been stirrings of a woman with a sword and shield terrorizing the Gotham inner city, spouting archaic lines of justice and righteousness. The caped crusader waits in silence to hear any sign of commotion, ready to leap to the earth below. Faintly, the sounds of a brass shield being stricken, the metal reverberating like bells. Batman jumps off the stone gargoyle, gliding towards the unfamiliar sounds. Batman touches down to the streets below, the ringing brass has stopped & men litter the asphalt all around batman. The men have deep cuts & bruises, but all are still left alive and stirring. The sound of high heels echo the empty street, a sword is unsheathed as it bangs against a brass shield. Batman turns to the sounds, and sees a blonde woman with the weapons in hand. The young woman has her hair tied in a ponytail, her skin pale, and her eyes bright green. She holds a small shield and a steel sword in her hands, ready to fight. The warrior has a determined look on her face, as she takes a fighting stance. "This is going to be embarrassing for you." She says to the vigilante, as batman puts his hands up in response. "I've dealt with warriors like you before," batman sneers "They didn't last long against me". The two face off, eager to begin.

The warrior holds up her sword and swings at the caped crusader, only for batman to block it with his arm greaves. Batman is being overpowered by the young woman, as the pressure from the sword increases more and more. "Don't cry, when you lose!" she cries out before bashing the shield at batman's ribcage. The sudden impact was too much for batman as he is brought to one knee, still blocking the sword. The woman warrior winds up her leg, and cracks his chin with her knee, sending him flying. "I'm going to pound you to the ground" she says as Batman lands awkwardly on his back. She rushes at the hero, lunging the sword deep in his already wounded ribcage. The bat suit he wears give him some protection, but the blade still finds its mark, drawing blood. The warrior smirks at the damage she caused, slowly twisting the hilt of her sword. "Don't worry, I, Cassandra Alexandra don't plan on killing you," she says brimming with glee "I plan on having a lot more fun with you". Cassandra sharply takes the sword from batman's ribs, before slashing him across the chest. Batman is narrowly protected by his bat sigil on his chest, only taking the impact of the slash.

Still on the ground, the hero is badly wounded, trying fruitlessly to get up. Cassandra runs to the hurt batman and jumps above him. She braces her ass with her shield and lands shield-first onto batman's skull. She is playing with the dark knight at this point, as Batman is slow to get up. He cannot catch his breath, blood trickling down his cowl along with the sweat, & his vision blurs at the confident Cassandra. She, however, as determined as ever as she goads Batman to strike her. Batman tries to throw a haymaker at her, only to miss. She steps to his side, stomps at the side of his knee bringing him down, before crashing the rim of the shield to the back of his head, sending him face first to the concrete. Cassandra now wears a bored expression on her face, unenthused at how easy it is to beat this curious figure. "Ah, too bad. I was just starting to have fun." She whines as the caped crusader lies down motionless. An idea comes to Cassandra's mind as she puts her sword & shield on her back. She flips him over, the man barely conscious, and lifts him by his cape collar. She pushes him to the side of a building wall, clenching her fists. "Chew on this!" she cries as she pummels batman with furious punches to the chest and stomach of the dark knight. She is relentless as she assaults Batman with punches and elbow strikes, as he is unable to defend himself. She stops, and backs up from the hero. She lifts her sword above her head, before a bolt of lightning strikes the blade. Before getting his bearings, Cassandra rushes Batman, lunging at him. The sword makes contact with his body, blasting him through the wall, knocking him out cold.

Batman lays on the broken wall, unconscious. Cassandra once again puts her sword in her sheath, and lays her eyes on the crippled caper. "You're mine" she grimly states, as she pounces on Batman's broken body. Cassandra strips off her dress, smothering her breasts onto Batman's bruised face. She cuts out a hole at batman's tights, revealing his flaccid penis. Cassandra passionately kisses Batman, stroking his tongue with hers. His dick slowly erects, as she positions herself to straddle batman's cock. She moves her pantyhose and panties, and fucks the broken man right then and there. His cock throbs inside her, giving her immaculate pleasure as she thrusts into him again and again. She leans down again, pushing her breasts into his bruised face, still riding him. She grinds his dick, working the only alive part of Batman. Cassandra continues to thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, refusing to stop. "Oh, Oh, Ah!" she moans as she climaxes simultaneously as Batman does, cumming inside of her. Cassandra sits up in a daze looking out into space, Batman is broken and conquered, still laying on the brick and mortar, with his tights ripped at his crotch.

Cassandra buttons her dress back up, regains her composure and stands over the bat. "Ahh, that was nice. You was sure full of yourself weren't you?" she mockingly asks the unconscious vigilante, "Tell me; you enjoyed it as much as I did, didn't you?" Batman is unresponsive as Cassandra lifts him over her shoulder, his cock still dripping with cum. "I'll just take you with me, we're going to have so much more fun together." She says, walking away from the crime scene with Batman in tow. As the sun rises on Gotham City, the sunlight reveals the array of men who suffered similar fates around where the maiden and bat fought, including villains Batman has dealt with before like Joker and Bane. "I guess this means…I'm the best." She says cheerfully as she leaves the city, with its protector emasculated.


End file.
